The change
by norskfanfic
Summary: Blaine gets a text from Rachel and goes to meet her. But when someone is mad that they can't get what they want, a shooting happens and no one knows what to do! I suck at summerys, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I'm new to all of this and I want to try something I have never done before, and that is to write a fanfic : D It's my first time so let's give it a try, ehh?**

Blaine looked out the window of his room. It was a Saturday and he did not have any plans. It was mostly because Kurt was out of town at some festival with Mercedes.  
>He started to wonder what Kurt was doing he missed the sound of his phone going of :<br>_  
>Don't you want me baby?<br>Don't you want me baaaabyyy?  
>Don't you want me baby?<br>Don't you want me ahhhhaha_

He jumped to his feet and walked over to his desk where his phone was.  
>He was secretly hoping it was Kurt, but when he looked down at who the text was from a shock went threw him. The text was from Rachel, he and Rachel had shared a kiss about a month ago at her party, and it was still pretty awkward between the two of them. They had not talked to each other for days now. He looked down at his phone and read the massage.<p>

**Hey, I was wondering what you were doing tonight? I realize things are pretty awkward between the two of us but my dad's are out of town so you can come over and talk about it? I don't want it to be like this… Ether there is something there or not, and to be honest I want to know what it is, I am so confused and I need to clear the ear. -Rachel**

Was this happening? Was Rachel freaking Berry asking him to come over to her place while her dad's were out of town? He looked at the clock, it was 15:30, if he left now he was going to be there around 16:15, he started to talk himself to tell her that he had plans but he also did want to know what was going on between them. So he was not going to go tell everyone this but he had tout about Rachel a LOT lately and he honestly wanted to meet her. He knew that he had mead up his mind.

**I'll be there in a little bit ;) But, wait? Why u not with Kurt and Mercedes?**

He grabbed his keys and ran out the front door, he was just entering his car when he got a text from Rachel.

**Okay : ) I cannot wait until you're here. And what are you talking about? Kurt's at home and Mercedes is at some church meeting whit her family?**

What the hell was going on? Was she for real? Was Kurt at home? But, how? Blaine had asked him if he wanted to hang out or go to a movie but he told me that he already had plans with Mercedes. He was so confused that he seemed to forget about Rachel. He just sat in the car thinking about why Kurt wanted to lie to him? Had he done something wrong? He was going to find out even if he did not want to talk to him. He took out his phone from his pocket and dialed a number that was way to familiar to him.

**Hello?**

Kurt's voice was soft and sounded to be a little sleepy, was he sleeping? Was that why he lied? To get some sleep?

**Hey Kurt. What's up? Sorry, did I disturb you?**

Blaine was not mad that Kurt did not want to spend time with him, it was just sort of the feeling that he tout he had to lie to get out of making plans with him. When Kurt herd his voice he got this sound of panic, and Blaine felt it.

**Oh, Blain is that you? I did not expect you to call me today?** **Nothing btw. I just got out of the car to the seminar. You?**

! Was he serious? Was he going to lie to me all day! Well two can play that game!

**No, just wanted to know how you were doing, say hi to Mercedes from me will you. No I am on my way to Rachel's we are going out today so yeah.**

There was an silence between the two of them on the phone for about a minute when Kurt finely spoke again.

**Oh, so you and Rachel now, huh?**

Blaine felt a wash of gilt come over him, WHAT was he doing? This was Kurt! His Kurt, his best friend… The guy that had been there for him under the awkward moment between him and Jerimaja! He had to make this right again.

**No. She just wants to talk, but can I ask you something? Why are you lying to me?**

The panic in Kurt was back and so was the silence, Blaine stared at his watch. It was 15:50 had he been sitting in his car talking to Kurt for 20 minutes?

**Wh-what are you talking about?**

Kurt was stuttering and whispering the words that is was hard to her him

**Rachel told me that Mercedes is at Church at that you are at home? Why did you lie? You cud have just told me that you did not want to hang out with me… But why lie?**

As he said word by word he cud feel the tears in his eyes. Why was he crying? He had not done anything wrong**.**

**I'm sorry, it's just I can't be around you anymore… It just hurt's too much to know that you will never love me the way I love you. And I'm sorry that I lied too you it was just I cud not bring myself to tell you to your face, and I cud not see how you would react when I told you that I'm leaving Dalton back to McKinley. **

A slow shock comes over him. Was Kurt leaving Dalton? And is going back to McKinley? Was Kurt leaving him, that explained all the looks on his face, that he almost never smiled at school or never hung out him after school. All this time it had been right in front of him but he was so hung up on Rachel he never really noticed it.

**I am SO sorry Kurt! I know I haven't been there lately but that will change! I do love! I do it's just not in the same way.. I love you as a brother or as my best friend. **

Blaine felt bad. Just really bad! Her Kurt told him he loved him and he told him he loved him like BROTHER! What the hell was wrong with him?

**Thank you Blaine. It means a lot to me and I hope you know it… but I don't want to keep you from Rachel. Sorry that I lied. Say hello to my diva would you ?**

Blaine suddenly realized that he was supposed be at Rachel's place about now… Shit, she was going to be mad!

**Yeah I will, thanks dude! Will talk later!**

As Blaine hung up he put his keys in started the car. And all that was on his mind was Rachel. Her beautiful brown eyes, her long hair that just hangs on her shoulder. Her beautiful smile that can light up a hole room, her constant need to be in the spotlight! Her strong will, and her love for Broadway… She was perfect no matter what other people said!

**That's it people :P I hope you like it! Pleas Review the story and tell me if I shud Wright a second chapter. Love you guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The next step

Rachel stared at the clock. It showed 16:15 he was supposed to be here by now. She took her phone up, just to see if she had any new messages. No one, not a text nothing, why wasn't he here yet? Did he change his mind? But, he would have sent a text or called her if he wasn't coming.  
>Suddenly her phone went off, it was Blaine's ringtone, it was there duet don't you want me, she cud still remember that party, or that hole week. The drunkenness and the recklessness! It took all of her power not to tell dad and daddy. The phone vibrated again and she answered the phone.<p>

**Hello? Blaine is that you? Where are you?**

**I'm SO sorry Rach, I was on my way out when is ended up talking to Kurt and it took more time then I thought I would.**

Kurt, it was always going to be Kurt. She can't help but feel sad and a little pissed off at Kurt. He was always on Rachel because of that stupid kiss! But she was not going to tell Blaine how she felt about Kurt, because she also knew how much Kurt meant to Blaine.

**Oh, it's cool… So, are you not coming then? I mean it's not a problem that your not coming I just –**

She was cut off by Blaine laughter.

**What? Are you stupid? I right outside! Open your door**

Rachel was in shock! There was NO WAY Blaine was outside her house! But at that second her doorbell rang and she walk over slowly to scared to go any faster. But as she opened the door arms surrendered her.

**HEY! What took you so long to open the door? I, emmm, sorry I'm just really happy to see you again!**

Blaine had the biggest smile on his face which only mead Rachel smile, they just stood there looking at one another.  
>Rachel had forgotten how hot Blaine was. His warm brown eyes, his short and sexy brown hair, his smile which cud make her smile no matter what! His warm arms that ware STILL around her! She felt like she was in heaven, nothing had ever felt this good, well except Finn, but he didn't want her anymore!<p>

**Sorry, I just... It does not matter; all that matters it that you're here. **

**Rachel, I have to do something I have been waiting to do a long time now!**

Just as Rachel was about to ask him what it was, she felt his lips on hers. And all she cud say was WOW! It was beyond Firework it was just so much more EPIC! It was as if everything stood still and all that was left where them. Kissing. It was sweet, but passionate it was filled with lust and longing. Blaine was a good kisser, and that was not a lie! She was dropped down in reality when Blaine pulled back and whispered the words that were going to save her for a lifetime of hurt!

**So NOT gay**

**2 weeks later**

It was there last day of vacation and she knew that things were going to change… Blaine and Rachel had been inseparable threw the hole vacation, they had either been at her house or his house, no one knew they were dating except their parents. Right now Blaine was laying sweet little kisses on her neck just on her spot and suddenly she felt him biting her and sucking. Panic ran threw her, he cud NOT make a mark on her NOW! Not the she had school the next day, and all the glee kids would see the mark and start asking questions she cud not answer!

**BLAINE! Don't! They will start asking questions, and I don't know if I'm totally ready to tell them about us… I mean I love you and all but… They are going to be mad, and I can't even imagine what Finn will say!**

Blain looks up at her face, it was a mixed expression, it was a mix of hurt, love, amusement and anger. Ever since I told Blaine about what had happened to me and Finn he had made it his mission to hate him until the day he died.

**Why do you even care about what Finn thinks? I mean he's your ex and I am you boyfriend… Why not just make it official?**

He had a point… Why did she care about what Finn would say? And Blaine was a good boyfriend but she already knew why she didn't want people to know…

**Hey, I don't care about what Finn will it's just I don't have anyone there to stand up for me when all the mean jokes about me and how I'm you gay beard. **

She felt mean about what she said, if anyone knew if Blaine was gay or not and he was definitely NOT gay! Blaine took her head in his right tilted her chin up so she looked him in the eye.

**What if I change schools? I mean, I can always be there to protect you and if people want proof that you're not a gay beard I am HAPPY to prove them wrong.**

He said the last 4 words with a big smirk on his face, but she cud not let him do this for her! Well it wasn't exactly just for her it was for them both, so they cud walk out in the daylight not just stay inside… but it meant for him to leave all his friends at Dalton.

**Blaine… I can't let you do that… I mean you would have to leave all your friends you are going to have to leave Kurt! And if I know him like I think I do, I is going to hate you and me if you leave him there all alone!**

**Rach, you don't know that Kurt is transferring back to McKinley? I mean you are one of his best friends I thought that you would know that!**

Rachel was in shock. Was Kurt going back to McKinley? Wait, was that the real reason that Blaine wants to change schools? So he can stay with Kurt?OH NO! She was going to have to start fighting for solos again in glee! What a nightmare!

**Earth to Rachel! Are you still there sweets? You look like you're in your in little world.**

Rachel looked up at Blaine and kissed him on the lips, his sweet, sweet lips! How she was going to miss them, and his smile and there troche.

**Will it be too much to ask that you change schools? I mean I can't even think about what it will be without your sweet kisses every day and it would be nice to have someone there to stand up for me once in my life…**

Blaine leaned in for another kiss and smiled.

**Then it's settled! I am officially starting at McKinley!**

All Rachel did was Laugh and lean in for another kiss and smile! Tomorrow was going to be an interesting and fun day for a lot of people!

**That's it. I was looking forward to making Blaine a part of ND so that's way I skipped the two weeks I hope you guys like it and tell me what you want to see and what you don't want to see!**


	3. Aouther's note

Hey, I'm sorry guys... There was a mix-up in the stories... I'll get the right chapter! It's had the same name so I click on the wrong one


	4. Chapter 4 : The Bet

_**Sorry for not updating, I haven't gotten any inspiration, but I did my best! It won't be a long chapter as I said, not a lot of inspiration. But I just read a fun story so I want to something like it, so you know if you read something familiar ;) I do NOT own any of it! I don't own glee because if I did Rachel would either be in Finn's or Blaine's arms right now. **_

**THE BET**

Monday morning was meet with a BANG! Blaine had gotten enrolled at McKinley, and Rachel had been restless for today… 'Now's the big day, are you ready? Rachel had the perfect outfit for today and found out what song to sing in Glee for their assignment 'Love songs' it was almost the same assignment that they had on Valentine's day only now cud be a rock song or something not about love at all but as long as you found the love in the song you cud sing it. Rachel thought it was the dumbest assignment ever, but now she had someone to sing to so she didn't mind anymore. She got dressed in a new outfit that she had saved for a special event and found out that this was the perfect time. It was a pair of tight black leather pants, a dark collard denim corset whit a pair of high heeled denim sneakers that her fathers had bought her when they were in New York.

It was now 08:15 and Rachel had gotten dressed, eaten and packed what she needs for the rest of the day. All that she needed now was for Blaine to come pick her up, He was supposed to be her at 08, and he was 15 minutes late something that Rachel did not appreciate. She was about to call him when she saw his car just paring outside of her house and him sprinting out and up to her door. She opened before he had the chance to nock.

-HEY! I am so sorry I'm late! I was taking a shower and I was singing and I just lost track of time, Blaine talked so fast Rachel herself had a hard time understanding what he was saying.

-It's Ok, she grabs his face between her hands and plants a big and hot kiss on his lips.

Blaine did not see that one coming but kissed her back after the shock goes away, it starts out sweet but as they both get into the kiss things start to heat up. Blaine pushes Rachel against the wall and starts trailing down her neck, he gets a smirk on his face when he hears her whimper and starts to mumble his name.

-_Blllaineeee!_ It was supposed to be warning that they needed to stop making out and go to school but I came out as a whisper.

-WE need to get to school… NOW! Rachel didn't want to be late but she did not want to stop this, so she knew the only way to stop was to get him to stop.

-We have 1 hour before school start, we don't need to rush. Blaine mumbled against her neck and going back to her longing mouth.

-If you ever want to kiss me EVER again I suggest that you stop kissing me and take me to school, and with that Blaine pulls away and looks at her daringly.

-You would last a day without my kisses and you know it. He lays a big kiss on her mouth and starts to trail his hands down the corset and stays on her ass.

-And if I can say… wow, what you are wearing is as if you wanted me to get a hard one. Blaine kisses her everywhere there is there is to kiss.

Rachel just stands there while Blaine kisses her all over, but the only thing that is in her head is what he said to her… 'Is he right? Can't I go a day without him kissing me? No, it's the other way around! He can't go a day without me kissing him' that's when the idée popped up in her head.

-Hey, you want to make a bet on that? Blaine looked up at her as if she was crazy.

-What kind of bet are we talking about her and what does the winner get? Blaine took a step away from Rachel and look at her.

- It's a bet about who of us can go the longest without kissing each other, and if I win… You have to do everything I ask you to do, NO matter what it is for a week. Rachel smiles as she saw a flash of panic hit Blaine's face. 'Rachel is pure evil! She knows I can't last 1 hour without kissing her, not in that outfit at least' Blaine was getting a panic attack but then he got an idée.

-Fine, but if I win, I get to touch your boobs, and you have to dress in whatever I want for 2 days!

Rachel looked at Blaine and she knew that he only wanted those thing if he won because he knew that she would never go thru with it. But she was not going to give in that easy.

-Okey, deal. She took his hand and shook it, smiled and grabbed her stuff and walk out and looked the house.

-Are you coming or are you just going to stand there looking at my ass?

He grabbed her hand and opened the car door for her.

(AT SCHOOL)

(Finn's POV)

As the car park in the school parking lot. The students began to ster. Mostly because it was a car that no one had seen before, but it was the new girl that got the most attention. She was walking with a guy that look a hell of a lot like Blaine. Wait! Was that Rachel? NO it can't be! Rachel did NOT dress like that! And she cud not have an ASS like that? Finn was staring as they walk in at school

Finn turned to Sam and Puck who were both looking at Rachel's ass, what had happened to her? And why was she walking with Blaine? What was BLAINE doing her in the first place, didn't he go to Dalton?

-Can you guys please stop staring at Rachel's ass? Finn was annoyed, why were they looking at her as if she was a piece of meat? And Santana? The way she was looking at her, it was as if she was about to jump her bones, it was scaring the shit out of him.

-Sorry dude, it's just. Dame! Rachel looks hot! Finn glared at Sam and walk to his locker.

(Rachel' POV)

-Hmmm, is it just me or is every one looking at me? Rachel asked Blaine as she take her books out of her locker.

-yeah, and I don't like it wary much… Specially know that I can't kiss you so everyone knows your mine…

-You can always kiss me, but then you will lose sooo. Rachel smiled and started to walk off.

-I hate you, do you know that? Blaine said as he took her hand and they walk to their first class of the day.

_**So that's it guys! I hope you liked it! It's not a lot but I had no big inspiration! Ill se when I can Wright anther chapter but I have school so… Love you and hope you like it. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey people!  
>I just want to say that I'm sorry for not posting! I just don't got any inspiration! I need ides! Please help me! Tell me what you would like! Sorry, I'm depressed… I saw harry Potter last night and I just can't go on… I feel empty now that it's over and I have nothing to live for…<br>Do you know that feeling? I hope not, because it sucks!  
>If you guys want see some pictures go on facebook and like the site Glee with a little Potter ^^ You can see pictures from the parade and how people dressed!<br>So PM me of what you guys would want to read!**


	6. Chapter 6 : And the Winner is!

**WOW! It's been a loooooong time! I am so sorry you guys! I have no idée where the time went? I just had so much to do and now it's summer and I'm on vacation, but any way, please don't let me bore you with my boring life. So here's the next chapter! And hope you like it ;)**

**Btw, I do not own Glee! I wish I did, but you can't have it all, right?**

Chapter 4: Who knew?

(Rachel POV)

Rachel sat next to Blaine in Spanish in the back for the first time in her life. She always sat in the front, but something about her today just wanted to be bad!  
>She was so lost in her thought that she didn't ketch all the people string at her or that Blaine was talking to her.<p>

''Huh? Sorry, what did you say?'' Rachel turned to Blaine and gave him an apologizing smile.  
>''I was saying… Have you noticed all the boys drooling over you and even some of the girls? I think there are some closet lesbians at your school'' He said with amusement in his voice looking around the class room.<br>''Don't you mean OUR school? And I don't think so, this school has two people that are gay and that's Kurt and Santana'' She turned around to look at the substitute teacher, from the corner of her eye she could see Blaine looking shocked by the new info he just got about Santana.  
>''What! Santana's GAY?'' he hissed at her. Rachel rolled her eyes at him and turn towards him again.<br>''It's not that big of a shock, I mean, I don't know how many times Britt has told us about them having sex… Why do you think Artie broke up with her?'' Blaine was about to say something but she shushed him and turned to actually pay attention to the teacher.

(Lunch time)

As third period ended Rachel practically ran thru the whole school to get to Blaine's locker. They had agreed to meet there since they didn't have the same class before lunch.  
>''Hey beautiful'' Blaine whispered in her ear while slipping his hands around her waist about to kiss her neck but got stopped by Rachel.<br>''Ah, ah, ah, ah! Are you going to give up now? It hasn't gone 3 hours and your giving up, figures'' she shrouded and turned in his arms waiting for him to kiss her.  
>''I almost forgot about the bet! Thanks for remanding me about how I can't kiss my girlfriend but I can watch every single guy and some girls drool over her not knowing she's taken'' he says in a sarcastic voice dropping his hands from her waist to her ass.<br>''Oh! I think they know that I'm taken, I just don't think they care'' She says with amusement in her voice while grabbing his hands and started walking towards the cafeteria.

(Santana's POV)

Santana was sitting and talking to Britt and Q in the cafeteria when the doors suddenly opened and Rachel and Blaine came laughing in while holding hands.  
>'Why did she care that they were holding hands? No, she didn't care that one of the hottest girls in this school was holding hands with a guy that was supposed to be gay! Who the hell was she kidding! She wanted to be the one holding her hand! Or better jet, be the one that gets to touch that ASS! Just looking at it made her wet! 'I just want to take her right her on the floor with everyone watching and then –'<br>She was suddenly snapped out of her dreams when Quinn slapped her.  
>''What the fuck was that for!'' now she was pissed! Why did she have slap her when she was getting to the good part.<br>''Your staring again, and if you keep it up your cover is blown!'' Quinn hissed at her.  
>Ever since Brittany and She had decided it was best to stay friends she had let Quinn in on the secret and ever since they had become close again.<br>''Sorry'' She muttered back and went back to eating, and trying to get the image of her and Rachel doing it on the floor.

(Blaine's POV)

He and Rachel sat down next to Kurt and Mercedes in the cafeteria.  
>It had been an interesting day so far, and he wanted it to end! It wasn't just that he couldn't kiss his girl friend but it was also that every single person on the entire school was staring HIS girlfriend and no one would believe him if he said it was his girlfriend, because everyone thought he was gay…<p>

''Blaine… Blaine… BLAINE! Come back to the living!'' Kurt was yelling at him.  
>''Ehh, what did you say?'' Blaine asked confused looking at Kurt, who looked annoyed.<br>''I said, when are you going to audition for Glee?'' Oh, glee! He had totally forgotten about that, Rachel was going to kill him!  
>''oh, right. Glee club, I haven't really thought about it, to be honest'' Blaine started to fiddle with the food that was on his plait waiting for Rachel to star nagging about Glee, but nothing came, so he looked up, and what he saw, he did not like.<p>

(Rachel's POV)

She was listening to Kurt and Mercedes bickering over who of the Harry Potter cast had the nicest ass, when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see Puck standing there with a smug look on his face 'oh god, this can't be good'  
>''Hey Berry, can we talk for a sec?'' Rachel slowly got up and walked a few steps away from the table that her friends and her boyfriend were sitting and talking.<br>''What is it that I can help you with Noah?'' She turned to look at him.  
>''There is a lot you can help me with, I just don't think you would be all to up for it at school'' He said with a knowing smirk.<br>''Ewww, Noah! Just grouse!'' She smacked him in the arm and stared to laugh a little.  
>''But seriously, what are you doing later? Because I'm free after school so if you want to…'' He started to fiddle with corset and she was shocked! Who the hell did he think he was!<br>''Are you crazy!'' She smacked his hand away and was about to yell some more when her mouth suddenly met someone's lips. She thought it was Noah and was about to push away, but when she opened her eyes, she saw Blaine and kissed back just as passionately. When the need for air became too strong they pulled away and just stared at each other.  
>''Oh, ehh, I… Yeah, I'm just going to go now.'' Noah was stuttering and walking away fast. It was at that moment she noticed that the whole cafeteria was starring at them, so she kissed Blaine on the lips sweetly and whispered in his ear.<br>''You do realize that you now have to do everything I tell you to for a whole week, right?'' She pulled away, took his and walked out of the cafeteria, with everyone still watching them in complete utter silence.


	7. Chapter 7: Well this changes things!

**A/n Hey guys, I'm SO sorry I haven't written in a long time, I just don't have the time, and now schools back and everything, well I will try to get new chapters out as soon as I have time! But here is a little chapter, I am glad that people like my stories, please check out some off my other stories, I love you guys, and here you go!  
>Oh, and I don't own Glee or anything else, unless I say I do ;)<strong>

(No one's POV)  
>Santana and Quinn were starring at the couple walking out of the cafeteria, arm in arm… After… Kissing? Santana turned to Quinn and whispered o her.<br>''Wasn't he gay?'' She had no idea what other to say then that! Quinn shook her head and stood up and walked over to Kurt and Mercedes who seemed to be the only ones not shocked by the scene that just had happened before them.  
>''Did you know about this?'' she pointed her finger to the entrance that Rachel and Blaine had just exited.<br>''We didn't know, but I had my suspicions, so this really didn't surprise me, there has been sexual tension between them all day, so…'' Kurt trailed off, taking a bit out of his past.  
>''My boy Kurt's got a point. They were eye fucking threw out the whole class, it was disgusting! I hope they go get it on now so we don't have to sit here watch them eye fuck each other anymore!'' The two diva's started laughing, but Quinn was not amused, she was finally going to make a move on Rachel, and this ass comes in and takes her away. Well this has to sucks!<br>''Oh, do you know how long it's been going on?'' She really didn't want to know, but a part of her wanted to know, no, needed to know.  
>''I don't know honestly'' Kurt said and stood up and took his tray.<br>''Well I have to get to class so I'll talk to you guys later alright?'' He walked out of the cafeteria.

(Later that day)  
>It was time for glee club and Rachel and Blaine were sitting in the front row, kissing. They had walked out of the cafeteria and gone outside and just made out, while Rachel had made Blaine do stupid things like going up to random strangers and asking if they knew where the best strip club was and stuff like that.<br>The room soon got full of people, and everyone was starring at them. It was sort of creeping them out, Rachel finally snapped and turned to them.  
>''Can I help you guys?'' She snapped at them.<br>''Yeah, you can actually! What the hell is this? Isn't he gay or some shit?'' Santana was snapping back at Rachel.  
>''No, he's not, if he was then why would he kiss me?'' There was a silence and Santana was just about to answer when the sound of a gun going off stopped them all. They turned to the door where they had heard the shot come from.<br>''What the hell is going on?'' Kurt whispered scared to the others.

**And I'm going to leave you guys there! I know the chapter is short and I know did not go the same way as I was originally planning, I just got this idea and I wanted to go with it! Please tell me what you think! And who do you think the shooter is? Until next time!**


End file.
